The Twin Knights
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: This is what happens when you let a set of twins into the same academy and only ONE of them has the desire to do his work. Contains spoilers from my other story, "Meet Sirius the Barian Guardian," so if you haven't kept up, don't read yet.


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**The Twin Knights**

**Family/Humor**

**Durbe**

**This is what happens when you let a set of twins into the same academy and only ONE of them has the desire to do his work. Trouble. Definitely rated 'K.' (If I owned this stuff, you'd have seen Sirius. Since I don't, this is his home.)**

* * *

The Twin Knights

* * *

The Knight Academy.

A place for young men to hone their skills and prepare themselves for the difficult task of protecting their home. In this grand academy studied two students. Twins, to be more precise. Nearly identical in appearance, but far too different. Both had grey hair, though the older one was darker in color. Both had grey eyes, though the younger one had a hint of fire.

The older one was very studious to the point where he required corrective lenses to read properly while the younger one focused more on his swordsmanship.

Both of them possessed talent. But the older one found the capability to unlock it.

Their names: Durbe and Sirius.

* * *

A bright and sunny day rolled about. A perfect day to spend outside. Or, at least, for most people.

"What do you mean you're not coming outside today?" Sirius whined.

"Sorry, Sirius," Durbe said. "But I have to study. And so do you, now that I think about it." He poked his younger brother with his paintbrush that he was using to take notes in his notebooks.

Sirius adjusted the frames of his glasses. Like his brother, Sirius also required corrective lenses to see properly, though that was more because of his weakening eyesight instead of becoming a bookworm. (Sirius hates books. Durbe can't get enough of them.) "Studying is a pain," Sirius groaned. "I'm gonna learn this stuff on the battlefield anyway, right?"

"Education is important to a knight, Sirius," Durbe said. "If you lack the knowledge to handle something, you're not fighting. You're playing it by ear."

Sirius let out a groan and leaned against his brother's desk. "That's what you always say," he said. "Don't you ever feel like taking a break?"

"I do," Durbe said. "But usually, whenever I feel like it, either a memory reminds me how important my work is or my little brother's too busy acting like a fool to make me want to take a break."

"Stop calling me that!" Sirius snapped. "We're twins, for crying out loud."

Durbe chuckled. "You know I say that just to get under your skin, Sirius," he said. "But really, you should study a bit more. You never know when we have to go somewhere important, and the last thing we want is to look like total idiots."

Sirius chuckled. "Alright," he conceded, sitting himself down in his chair. "So what do we have to study?"

"Just the question I was looking for," Durbe said. He pulled out a simple book and gave it to his brother. "First, please study your geography. It's imperative that you know about the lay of the land around you. Otherwise, you might end up in the forest under the assumption that you're taking a shortcut."

"Would not," Sirius said.

Durbe gave him a glare.

"It was just the one time!" Sirius said. "And you found me."

"After a whole day of searching," Durbe said. "And you were the one who came running out of the forest after I fell into the river while looking for you. I ended up in the medical room with a really nasty cold thanks to you."

"You're really not going to let it go, are you?"

"Nope." Durbe gave his papers a quick tap.

"In my own defense, you're the one who stood in front of Mach and jumped because you thought he was a bandit trying to rob you."

Durbe turned a shade of pink. "Got you," Sirius teased.

"Just study. You've got a lot of work to do."

"How much is 'a lot?'" Sirius asked curiously.

Durbe grinned. "You really wanna know?" he asked, his voice bordering on menacingly.

Sirius started freaking out. His brother only did that when he had A LOT of work piled up.

This was definitely going to take a while.

* * *

A few days later, Sirius heard the two words he never wanted to hear.

"Test Day."

The only day Sirius envied his brother's photographic memory. Durbe could breeze right through a test and pass with flying colors. Sirius was the opposite. Not even pulling an all nighter before the test began could get him out of that mess. Even more so when Durbe decided to tutor him for the test.

Fat lot a good that did!

Sirius took one look at the test and just wanted to SCREAM.

Absolutely everything he DIDN'T know. Not even the first question: 'How can you tell an enemy from an ally?' could be answered immediately by the young vassal. He was much better at swordsmanship practice than book reading.

And Durbe could see that all too well.

Sirius reluctantly answered the questions set before him and handed in his test. Durbe finished in half the time it took Sirius, which was odd, because he usually took a quarter of the time. Not that Sirius made that connection.

A week later, Sirius was hiding out in the library. He knew the test results were going to be revealed and he didn't want to be called into their teacher's office thanks to totally flunking his test. "Sirius," Durbe said suddenly, sending the young man out of his hiding place and into one of the bookshelves. "What are you doing? Thinking up another sneak attack for the enemy?"

"What are you doing here?!" Sirius yelled. Then he noticed the stack of books in his brother's hands.

Of course.

He needed to study.

"Don't you want to hear how you did on the test?" Durbe inquired.

"Teacher doesn't want to see me, does he?" Sirius asked worriedly, nearly hiding behind one of the bookshelves in fear.

"If he wanted to see you about anything, I think it would be your lack of focus in swordsmanship," Durbe said. "I don't think a near perfect score would get you in trouble on the paper test."

Sirius was freaked. "Say that again," he said.

Durbe held the paper out to his brother, which Sirius snatched as quickly as he could. "This isn't my test!" he said. "This isn't even my handwriting-" He stopped and looked at Durbe, who was picking at his broken fingernails. ←[From swordsmanship training, feeding Mach, and bad habits such as biting his nails.] "Durbe?"

"You owe me," Durbe said. "If Teacher saw those answers, he would have laughed you out of his office. Try to study next time instead of falling asleep behind a textbook." ←[Sirius does that on a regular basis.]

"R-Right," Sirius said.

Durbe started walking away. "Oh," went Sirius suddenly. "What did you do with my old test?"

In response, Durbe held up the article in question. "I'm hanging onto it," he said. "I could use a good laugh when I'm having a hard time studying."

Sirius could do nothing more than drop the piece of paper in his hand. "Durbe, you jerk!" he yelled. "Give that to me!"

"No way!" Durbe responded, setting his books on a table and running away. "You'll just burn it."

"I plan to!" Sirius said, chasing after his brother. "And I'll burn you too if you don't stop and g-" Instantly, his collar was in the mouth of Mach, and the noble steed seemed to be glaring at him. "Durbe! That's not fair!"

"Article 10, paragraph 2," Durbe said. "All's fair in love and war."

"Don't give me that!" Sirius screamed. "Give that back."

"No," Durbe said. "I said you owed me."

Their brotherly squabble continued until the wee hours. By that time, Durbe got bored and gave the test back. And Sirius could only groan at his own stupidity.

Durbe had been holding a blank test sheet.

END

* * *

Extra

Just a few questions from Sirius' real test:

Q 1: How can you tell an enemy from an ally?

A 1: If the pointy end of their sword is directed to your throat, he's an enemy. If it is pointed AWAY from your throat, he's an ally.

Q 2: What is the name of the Kingdom we are currently allied with?

A 2: The Photon Lands of the United Poseidra. (Yes, he's getting his facts mixed up big-time.)

Q 3: What is the name and title of the Prince of the far east?

A 3: Phecda the Mad Prince of total Stupidity. (His opinion.)

Q 4: Please give the names and titles of the rulers of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean.

A 4: King Baka [Fool] and Princess Rio. (Only knows her name because Durbe has mumbled it in his sleep a couple of times.)

You should be able to understand very nicely why Durbe said their teacher would laugh him out of his office. Here are the proper answers. (The ones Durbe gave.)

Q 1: How can you tell an enemy from an ally?

A 1: By their armor, the flag they fight under, and their weapons of choice.

Q 2: What is the name of the Kingdom we are currently allied with?

A 2: The United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean, brought together by King Ryoga himself.

Q 3: What is the name and title of the Prince of the far east?

A 3: Vector, who has been christened the Mad Prince.

Q 4: Please give the names and titles of the rulers of the United Lands of the Poseidon Ocean.

A 4: King Ryoga Kamishiro and his sister, Princess Rio.

* * *

**D.T.B: I hope that was enjoyable. Durbe definitely went out of character for the last few minutes, but he was younger and he was still – oh, what's the word? Oh yeah – ALIVE. Please remember that Durbe, while – from the looks of things – is a pacifistic former knight who has a kick-butt deck, chances are he had a bit of humorous side that died with him. Just remember that when you decide to burn me to death for giving him a twin brother. **


End file.
